Guessing Games
by SonAletaDee
Summary: Life is a guessing game, nothing can turn out for certain. On one hand,you have peace, the other... reality itself. Aleta was sure that she could be normal, but she then took her own advice. Discovering the truth, and having fun along the way. More inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this is my fourth story, hope you all like it!**

**Summary: Life is a guessing game, nothing can turn out for certain. On one hand, you have peace, the other... reality itself. Aleta was sure that she could be normal, but she then took her own advice. Discovering the truth, and having fun along the way, she finds herself becoming what she needs to be... wants to be. Helping the world and piecing herself and her foggy past together won't be easy, not when surprises are coming on full force.**

**And I almost forgot. Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ then would I be on FF writing? Don't sue me please.**

**A/N/2: So as you may know, I'm revamping all my stories, starting with this one. I know I'm a lousy author and all but my life's been shit and blah blah blah. You don't need to know anything. But whatever, what you do need to know is what I'm planning. I will be correcting all mistakes, or at least most, and I will be adding much more detail to clear things up. Then I'm going to ****_actually update!_**** Isn't that wonderful?**

**So yeah, welcome to Guessing Games, and I hope you like it. Read and review, as always.**

**And I'm out... - **_**December 29 2012**_

* * *

><p>The jet of shimmering purple light shot towards the bug like man faster than a bullet, over powering his blue, making it backfire. His green skin disintegrating from the blast, and the very last tiny cell was destroyed – for good this time. Who knew... She sure hadn't. The idiot had kept taunting her about having no family, about her hair, about everything she hated getting teased about. Then she broke, not caring what happened to her, or anyone else. She wanted him dead. Obviously, it had worked.<p>

Looking around, the girl who had shot the blast took one last look at the twin she had never gotten to know.

Gohan.

And her hair becoming black once more, she blacked out from lack of energy, using her tail to slow her fall.

_"Aleta! Time to get up!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as you may know, I'm revamping all my stories, starting with this one. I know I'm a lousy author and all but my life's been shit and blah blah blah. You don't need to know anything. But whatever, what you do need to know is what I'm planning. I will be correcting all mistakes, or at least most, and I will be adding much more detail to clear things up. Then I'm going to _actually update!_ Isn't that wonderful?**

**So yeah, welcome to Guessing Games, and I hope you like it. Read and review, as always.**

**And I'm out... - _December 29 2012_**

* * *

><p>"Aleta! I told you to get <em>up!" <em>screeched Leanne, throwing a plaid skirt, some striped leggings and a nice orange long sleeve shirt at me as I heaved the upper half of my body off of my bed to look at her.

Leanne is my adopted mother. She has treated me like I was I pile of dirt ever since she saw me catch one of her vases with super speed. I guess then that's my fault... I already knew she was weary of my tail.

"These aren't mine." I managed to say, looking at the trashed clothes, minus the long sleeve, which was okay, plain, but fine for me. They were disgustingly ugly, and didn't even go well together.

"That doesn't matter. You need to be ready for your sisters party." she giggled then left. Who the hell giggles when they are forty two?

I looked at the name tags on each article of clothing and realized why they were so dirty – they were Virginia's. Virginia is my adopted sister. She is a messy, snotty 17 year old, who doesn't give two shits about me. She is graduating. Yippee! Why do I have to go to her party again? Its just a party, not like they want me there anyways.

Putting her clothes on my dresser I grabbed my only black pair of yoga pants and a black shirt. I put them on then quickly grabbed my purple converses and a duffel bag. Putting as many clothes as I could in the bag I took a hair brush and stuffed it in the side. Some books on martial arts followed the brush, as well as my art materials. Come to think of it, I was just going to forget the money. Can't have that... I don't have very long before this won't work. Either her or Leanne will come through that door soon, and when they did... Well, I didn't want to be there.

Slipping to the other side of the room I started to whisper yell into my 'room-mate's ear. My room mate is another boy Leanne adopted, and he is also hated for his freakishness. He has messy brown hair, forest green eyes and A.D.H.D, which is the aforementioned freakishness. Said A.D.H.D somehow lets him tap into his energy core from time to time, especially when he felt a lot of one emotion.

"Jess! Get the heck up! We're leaving." That got him up. He rushed to his dresser faster than that light in my dream, going to do what I did moments before. Speaking of that... why do I keep having these dreams? Do they mean something? And why was Cell in there? There was always a boy, a green man, two men with spiky hair, a dude with purple hair (what dude dies their hair lavender? It did look nice on him though), and a bald guy. Why?

"Aleta we need to get goi-" Footsteps were coming up the stairs...

"Quick! Out the window, it's the fastest and we'll live anyway." I said pushing him out while going down with him. I made sure to shut the window when we fell, so that she wouldn't look out here. That was, of course, if it didn't break. The crash I heard and the pieces of glass stuck in my hands told me otherwise. 'Shit', I thought, wincing. Hearing Jesse groan at the harsh landing, I rolled my eyes. What, did he think it was going to be soft or something? We were three stories high for Kami's sake!

Getting up and dusting myself off, I triple checked my bag. My brush! Where is it? My head whipped around at the sound of someone walking.

"Looking for this?" asked a silky voice. At the moment my eyes were staring at an expensive looking pair of boots, but they slowly started to trail up. There was my brush! Thing was, there was an unwanted person holding it. I stopped myself from looking farther up at the moment, not wanting to see who it was. Preparing myself for the inevitable, I peered into the eyes of my brush-napper. Hoping it was one of Virginia's friends. Thing is, my eyes where as wide as a T-Rex's tail when I saw who I was facing. It couldn't be...

Of course with my luck, it was.


	3. Chapter 2

The androids. They had come to get us. Why us though? We had never done anything that I know of that would anger them. We had kept to our own city, far away from Orange Star. We had even been kept out of school so as to not be found by them! Obviously that didn't work out, as they were right here standing in front of us, not only perfect but ready to strike.

"Running away." was what I heard coming only seconds later out of the stupid 11 year old's mouth.

"Oh really? Well I think we'll put a little change in that, right 18?" laughed who I now know is android 17. Smirking, I got into a fighting stance, while on the inside I felt as if I'd already lost. This would buy Jess some time to get away, and I told him just that with our capsule ear phones. They were like hearing aids in size, so basically your modern day bluetooths.

"Who are you whispering to little girl? The boy is all the way over there!. How about we make a deal. He isn't as strong as you, he isn't a threat, so well forget about him this time. As long as you fight... Get ready, you'll have...a...Blast!" said 18 powering up and building up a ki ball strong enough to destroy anything within a 20 mile radius, not much but enough to kill me _and _Jess.

Anyways I had a feeling that she was eyeing my capsule earlier. So how didn't she know that I was talking to him? Oh wait... I forgot. This some how just came to me, but I have no clue how to control ki.

That sucks, but I can't let them know it. That would be my downfall. Using my tail to spring forwards I dodged a kick and the fight began.

**(Going to end it here.)  
>(Maybe not.)<br>(Well okay but I'm not going to do a long fight scene, I suck.)  
>(Well here it is!)<strong>

"Well lookie here. The little girl wants to fight? Well how about I join in." said 17 grabing my arm when I was bringing it back and punched me so hard that I flew across the yard and into the trees. We lived next to a forest so I knew that this was my time to escape. That was... until I blacked out. After waking up I jumped up quickly and noticed - once more - how much his punch had hurt me. Grabbing onto a tree I steadied myself before taking off in the direction of Jess.

About an hour later I found him in a clearing siting on a stump in the middle.

"Eh Jesse? What's up?" as I say this he jumps about a foot and a half in the air.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked sarcasticaly, calming down.

"Blacked out then I ran." I reply shruging. *Jesse falls down anime style* "Well you asked!" laughing I took his arm. "Well come on already! We gotta find some place to live."

"Fine." he grumbles, getting off the tree stump. "I thought you were an android for a minute there." he said shaking his head. I playfully put my hand on my heart and say, 'How could you think so badly of me?'. Que fake sobbing.

"Well anyways, it's time for the big cities!" I cheer, looking onto the horizon, where I find a giant city... Orange star?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: If I owned DBZ would I be Here?**

* * *

><p><em>"How did<em> you_ get here so fast?" he asked sarcasticaly, calming down._

_"Blacked out then I ran." I reply shruging. *Jesse falls down anime style* "Well you asked!" laughing I took his arm. "Well come on already! We gotta find some place to live."_

_"Fine." he grumbles, getting off the tree stump. "I thought you were an anfroid for a minute there." he said shaking his head. I playfully put my hand on my heart and say, 'How could you think so badly of me?'. Que fake sobbing._

_"Well anyways, it's time for the big cities!" I cheer, looking onto the horizon, where I find a giant city... Orange star?_

* * *

><p>Why were we even near Orange Star city? I'm sure it would than longer than a day to get from our house to here, even with me flying.<p>

Walking forwards I gazed over the city from the cliff we were on. It looked beautiful, something that it wasn't from the inside. Cell was residing there, torturing innocents, and waiting for others to go after him.

Suddenly I saw a tall skyscraper being destroyed as something went straight through it. Oh no... speak of the devil... Well I guess it's time to go fight. Grabbing Jess' arm I took off to the building trying to help whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the way of Cell's wrath. Dropping the idiot off on a rooftop a while away from Cell I zoomed toward the news centre trying to get there, and get there fast.

As I go through the window I land in a pile of rubble and Cell is no where to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Are you FREAKING SERIOUS?" I screamed out incredulously paying for the ice cream. "We go all this way, just to get messed up!" Hmph. If we're going to be here then we might as well do something useful, and a nine - almost 10 - year old girl would not be able to do much.<p>

"Hey Jess? You want to do something with me?" I asked him while walking down main street, eyeing the big sign with the fraud on it.

"Sure what is it?" he answered, once again being stupid for not realizing what I was about to say.

"Well it's time for operation Satan."

**R&E please**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm so sorry! I know there aren't a lot of people that like this story but I still want to update, just for myself. I'm really sad... only three reviews in a month and I even know one of the people that reviewed... Please, I really want to know how it is, and flames are welcom after all I'm used to mary-sue comments so why not. I just want feedback, so please push the 'review' button at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, kinda, (I'm changing cannon but going along with it.) Aleta and Jesse. I also own Tricia-Rae who will be introduced next chapter, or the one after that... well on with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Jess? You want to do something with me?" I asked him while walking down main street, eyeing the big sign with the fraud on it.<em>

_"Sure what is it?" he answered, once again being stupid for not realizing what I was about to say._

_"Well it's time for operation Satan."_

"What's going on in that mind of yours..." asked Jess, scooting away from me slowly. "Wait, actually I don't want to know."

"Well too bad. The plan is..." and I went on to explain.

* * *

><p>Three days later and we were standing in line to meet the one and only Hercule Satan. Seriously, I think this is my best plan yet, we would meet him, getting to know him and his weakness' while seeing if we can learn something new.<p>

Then we would train in his school, if there was something we needed to learn there. Like for example there was Jess who doesn't know anything about martial arts.

After that we could meet his daughter then kick his lying ass. I heard his daughter, Videl, isn't like him so maybe we could be friends, she is my age after all.

Of course after that I would get Jess a good home somewhere then go meet this Son Goku guy I've heard about. Apparently he won the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament) right before Satan, and almost won it as a kid a few times, but I want to know if that's true.

He had also been trained by Master Roshi, an old fag who could use ki like a stinking 7 year old monkey kid like me. Well back to the present.

We're now almost at the front and I can see him. Looking around I quickly grabbed Jesse's hand and darted through the people, ending up with about three people ahead of me. I really hope this works... I just know it's something big.

**R&E please! Really just review... I'm desperate...**


End file.
